A Thousand Winds
by marehami
Summary: When Stan Pines is given months to live he tries to put on a brave face for the sake of his family, however he and his whole family discover that dying is easy, living is much harder.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction friends! I have decided to write one more fanfiction before I start my senior year of college. I have found that writing fanfictions get me in the zone to do schoolwork. When you think about it fanfictions are a lot like writing essays for school! The only difference is it is about characters and stories that you are passionate about! This fanfiction is loosely inspired by the very talented alexia-neo's comic _A Thousand Winds That Blow_ , please check it out on Tumblr if you get a chance! I also have not decided how long this particular fanfiction will be, so please feel free to comment and review with any suggestions in that regard. Now, without further hesitation here is my fanfiction simply titled _A Thousand Winds_

"I am so sorry, the tumor is inoperable and growing at a rapid rate….you have a few months," the doctor spoke in a tone that seemed completely drained of emotion. She was a professional and had done this job for many years, and throughout those years she had learned that the best way to keep from getting too attached to patients it was just best to shield your emotions behind a thick wall.

Stan Pines slumped back into his chair, he felt like all the energy was draining out of him. He felt like the world around him was crumbling, but he couldn't show it. Pines men didn't show emotion, no matter what. He managed to bring himself to his feet as he straightened up his coat and headed for the door, not even acknowledging the doctor as she called to him. He continued walking at a slightly brisk pace, ignoring everyone and just focusing on getting to the exit as soon as possible.

Once he got outside, and at a comfortable distance away from the doctor's office he stopped. He took a deep breath as the cool mid-autumn wind blew through the trees, causing the multi-color leaves to appear as if they were dancing. Even though Halloween was still a few weeks away many houses already had their decorations up giving the town a festive look (Halloween was the town's favorite holiday after all). Stan walked at a slow pace, actually taking in the sights and sounds for probably the first time in his life. A million thoughts were running through his mind, making every step seem a thousand pounds heavier than they were. What would he be remembered for? What would his lasting legacy be in this town? To be fair he had been hailed a hero after Bill's defeat, but even in the few months that had passed since that day his fame had been somewhat fleeting. When he and Ford arrived back from their trip a few weeks ago most of the town had been friendly enough welcoming them back, but at this point it seemed as though the people of Gravity Falls had forgotten pretty much everything Stan had done. He wasn't entirely shocked. It was well known that the people of Gravity Falls were not the brightest bulbs in the box, but even still Stan had secretly hoped he could ride on his fame a bit longer. His father had often preached to both Stan and Ford the importance of leaving a legacy, and in that moment it truly broke Stan's heart to think that he may die without a legacy, but that certainly wasn't the only thing on his mind. In fact, the truth was the main thing he worried about were two young teens in California.

He made up his mind before he reached the shack that the best thing to do was to not tell anyone. Stan had always been a talented liar, and these final few months he planned to put his talent to good use. He walked into the old shack, and gave Melody a small grunt of acknowledgement as he headed for the sitting room. Soos was out giving a tour, and Ford was giving a guest lecture at the local Community College, so Stan had some time to himself before he had to truly put on an act. He slumped into his familiar old chair, and honestly for the first time in months he truly frowned. He picked up a photo of himself, Ford, and the twins from the day they had bought the Stan-0-War II, right before the kids left to go back home. They had kept in touch almost constantly during their travels, sending the kids postcards and gifts from their various travels. It was the least they could do, after all both he and Ford knew all too well that without those kids they both would have gone to their graves hating each other. Stan let a small smile come over him as a few tears fell from his face, at least he could die knowing he had his brother back.

At that moment Ford walked through the door, and Stan had to quickly wipe his tears as he laid back in his chair trying to look relaxed. "Hello Stanley!" Ford said as he headed into the living room. "I tell you Stanley, if recounting our tales of fighting sea monsters in the artic won't excite those young scholars then I fear for the future of education," he said as he laid his briefcase on the table taking a seat. Stan grunted a reply, and as Ford looked over at him he noticed the redness still lingering in his eyes.

"Stanley, is everything alright?" Ford said heading over to his brother, he noticed the picture on the counter and smiled. "Ah I think I know what's going on," Ford started and Stan got very nervous. Ford had always been as observant as Sherlock Holmes, could he have somehow figured things out?

"You miss the children don't you Stanley?" Ford asked. Stan was so relieved he exhaled a breath of relief. "Yeah, I guess you could say I miss having the knuckleheads messing everything up around here, the place is too clean without them here you know?" He said with a smile.

"Well don't be too sad Stanley, in just a few short months the kids will be here for Christmas, and you know that their parents have already asked us to take them in next summer! Honestly sometimes I wonder if those two spend enough time with those kids, but it will be great to have them here nonetheless!" Ford said with a big smile. Stan's heart began to sink, he didn't know if he would be here for Christmas, and he was positive he would be gone by summer, but he didn't dare tell Ford that.

"Yeah…those parents should really spend more time with their kids, but they do bring life to the place," Stan said. As he was talking the phone began to ring, Melody answered it and called into the living room, "Stan it's for you, they said it was the doc-". Before she could get the word out Stan swooped in like the flash and took the phone from her and carried it out the room. Melody and Ford exchanged odd glances at each other, but they both knew Stan enough to know if he wanted a conversation to be private it was going to be private no matter what.

"Listen to me doc, you already said that there is nothing you can do so why don't you actually be useful and leave me alone to die! Unless you come up with some kind of miracle cure I don't want to you to dial this number until I am six feet under!" Stan slammed the phone down. I mean the doctor had basically delivered his death sentence this afternoon and she still dared try call and talk to him and his family. It was not happening on his watch.

"What was that about Stanley?" Ford asked as Stan came back into the living room. "It was one of those darn election messages…..I can't stand those things!" Stan said grumpily. Ford knew better than to argue, so he just headed into the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

A little later that night Ford opened a bottle of wine "Care for a glass Stanley?" Ford asked pouring the liquid. Stan normally wasn't one to turn down a drink, but if avoiding it would give him even a few more weeks he was willing to try. He wanted to make it to Christmas, he had to see those kids….one last time.

"No thanks nerd, don't you know the stuff'll kill ya?" Ford was shocked, Stanley had never shown any care about those things. "Stanley is everything alright? You have been acting quite odd tonight," Ford said putting a six fingered hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Yeah…gosh does every conversation have to turn into twenty questions with you?" Stan said as he turned and headed upstairs. Before he could make it however the phone rang. Before the first ring ended Stan had the phone picked up. "I thought I told you not to call this number ever again!" Stan practically screamed, what he would find to be a grave mistake. "G…Grunkle Stan?" a scared little voice answered on the other line.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grunkle Stan, why don't you want us calling anymore? Don't you still like us?" Mabel's voice was cracking, a sure sign she was on the verge of tears. Stan felt awful, he was so worried that it had been the doctor. He had to think fast, after all the kids were the main factor in him not wanting to tell anyone. Of course he didn't want Ford and Soos knowing, but they were adults (at least Ford was). They would be worried, but they could handle it. The kids on the other hand had enough to worry about with school, and the general nightmare that was puberty for them to worry about him. Stan thought very carefully before he spoke again.

"Of course I still like you pumpkin! It's just this darn election season! If I have to hear Trump talk about making America great again one more time I'm going to personally find him and make him see red white and blue!" Stan said, trying to insert enough political humor to get Mabel to giggle. He loved when she laughed, and when she made others laugh. He wanted her to always keep things light…she would make the world all the better for it.

"So how's your brother?" Stan asked after a few moments of small talk. Mabel explained that Dipper was gone for the weekend with a science club from school. For a moment Stan detected a small hint of sadness from his niece. He knew all too well how it felt to be left in the shadow of someone, just because they had a skill that you didn't. After today he knew that with the time he had left that he had to make sure Mabel understood how special she was. He had to make sure she and Dipper wouldn't go down a similar path to Ford and himself.

"Guess what Grunkle Stan? I just found out today that I've been cast as Eliza Hamilton in our school's production of _Hamilton_. Remember, it's the musical I told you and Grunkle Ford about? I get to kiss a boy and everything! We end up having 8 kids together and after he dies I outlive him by 50 years! How cool is that?" Mabel said, as she chatted excitedly. Stan couldn't help but smile as she spoke. He wasn't much of a musical person himself (though after Mabel had forced him to listen to the soundtrack he did find himself humming the song that King George sung about killing people to remind the colonies of his love). He was proud to see that even though Mabel wasn't the science wiz that Dipper was she was still finding her own way to shine.

She rambled on for a few more minutes basically recounting the whole story line (Stan may have failed high school history, but after the number of times Mabel had told both Ford and himself the story he was confident he would never forget the "10 dollar founding father without a father"). Stan listened more patiently this time though, even though she had spoken about this particular show many times before this was probably the first time he truly listened. "That's great pumpkin…..I really am proud of you, you know that right?" Stan said, clearing his throat trying to shake the lump that was forming there.

"Of course I do Grunkle Stan! So opening night is right before Christmas Break, and I was hoping sense we are spending Christmas with you guys maybe you and Grunkle Ford can come down and see it, and then take Dipper and I back with you! We can have a road trip in the stan-mobile! Just like old times!" Mabel said. She sounded so excited and optimistic that it made Stan want to curl up in a ball and just sob, but he had to be strong.

"Well pumpkin…..I can sure try," Stan said choking back tears like his life depended on it.

"Promise?" Mabel asked her voice full of innocence and hope.

"I promise" Stan said gently, He couldn't help it, he was like puddy in her hands.

"Cross your heart, and hope to die, stick some glitter in your eye?" Mabel asked playfully completing the childhood saying with her own twist.

"Cross my heart," he said plainly.

"Hope to die, stick glitter in your eye!" Mabel said, blissfully unaware of the deep meaning that those words now held to her Grunkle.

"Yeah, yeah" Stan said, trying so hard not to completely break, but feeling himself fail with every passing moment.

"Can I talk to Grunkle Ford? I want to tell him all about the show, and see if he can give me any historical tips for how to make my character more convincing!" Mabel said, knowing that Ford would naturally have more basic knowledge of the mannerisms of Eliza Hamilton then he would.

"Sure sweetie, hey Mabel….I love you, you know that right? No matter what I may have said this summer or how grumpy I got or how many times I said you knuckleheads were driving me crazy you and your brother mean the whole world to me, and I consider myself very lucky to have been able to look after you two this past summer," Stan said knowing that it absolutely needed to be said, even if he was the only one hearing it.

"Wow Grunkle Stan! Haha you should work with me at hallmark one day making greeting cards!" Mabel said just laughing. Stan felt like a damn about to burst, so before Mabel could say anything else he quickly handed the phone to Ford, who was focusing on a sci-fi film on television. He paused it once he heard Mabel's voice on the phone, and as Stan climbed the stairs to his room he heard them begin to talk and laugh about Mabel's junior high debut.

Stan threw off his work clothes and climbed onto his bed, and then curling up under the covers and in the silence and safety of the darkness Stan Pines allowed himself to completely break down sobbing, and for the first time in a long while Stan cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is my next chapter! I really encourage you guys to review if you feel compelled! I am always looking for tips, and honestly this is turning into one of my favorite plots that I have written, so I would love if you guys gave some input on how you want the story to go! I kind of have an ending planned out, but I would love any help getting there! These next few chapters may also be a bit shorter, classes are just starting up, but I am determined to stick with this! It gives me something fun to do! So without further hesitation here is chapter 3!

The next morning Stan awoke feeling weak, groggy, and overall more miserable then he was when he went to sleep last night. For a long time he really debated getting up at all, after all what was even the point? He was dying, and he couldn't tell anyone. Outside of his family he didn't really have "friends", and he just couldn't put his family through this. They were far too important to him.

It was the thought of his family that finally convinced him to get up and try to live. He thought that if he could get up and moving he could at least stay a little longer. Maybe walking around an hour or two a day and eating better wouldn't cure him, but maybe it could keep him here long enough to see Mabel in the school play and to open Christmas presents with his family all around him It would without a doubt be a huge battle, but was a battle Stan Pines was determined to win.

He got up and headed downstairs. He found Ford drinking coffee while reading through the morning paper. "Good morning Stanley!" Ford said pleasantly, "You know I never thought I would say this, but without Bill this town has almost gotten boring! I mean the front page story is about how lazy Susan changed the drapes in the diner!" Ford said with a laugh.

Stan let out a slight chuckle as he poured himself a cup of black coffee (he may be trying to be healthier, but coffee was one of the joys in life Stan Pines wouldn't give up for anything) "Well personally, I would much rather be bored then have to deal with that again!" Stan said as he took a sip of coffee. He had to admit it was cheering him up slightly just having a casual conversation with his brother. After all of their adventures at sea, Stan had forgotten how nice it was to just talk with his brother. "I wonder if this is what all of those motivational speakers are talking about when they say crisis makes you more sentimental to the little things in life?" Stan thought to himself.

They continued talking for a good long while, about everything and nothing all at the same time. After a while Stan finally looked up, and really looked at his brother. His twin and spitting image, not once during those 35 plus years had he ever considered Ford to be less than his best friend, and better half. They had been though their fair share of challenges, both separately and together, but when Stan really thought about it there was no one else on earth he wanted to be his brother more than Ford. "Hey sixer, remember when you told me I grew up to look like dad?" Stan said with a slight smirk.

Ford nodded with a mix of sadness and confusion, "Yes, Stanley I want you to know that I'm sorry if that comment hurt you. I had allowed myself to forget your relationship with our father, and it wasn't fair to you. I should have been more sensitive," Ford admitted. He thought it was odd for Stan to bring this up now out of the blue, but he did understand how his words may have hurt Stan. "Why do you ask?" he inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I was just thinking of how you remind me of mom," Stan said plainly. Ford laughed out loud thinking that it was Stan's way of backhandedly insulting him. "I mean it Ford, like obviously you don't look like an old Italian new jersey woman, but you do remind me of her, you have the same gentle demeanor and wisdom that she always had," Stan said softly. "Mom was prettier than you though," Stan said with a laugh.

Ford laughed right back, but he really was touched by Stan's comment. Even after they had made up and mended their relationship they still rarely complemented each other like that. "Well Stanley, to be fair you may have some of father's physical features, but for the record I want you to know that I sincerely believe you are a far better man than he ever was," Ford said with true sincerity in his voice.

Stan smiled as tears formed in his eyes. His heart really didn't know how much it needed to hear those words from Ford. He had begun coming to peace with not pleasing his father. He knew deep down that his dad wasn't the type worth pleasing, but hearing Ford say he was a stronger man then his dad gave him full closure. Who cares if their father went to his grave thinking Stan was a screw-up? Stanford Pines thought that he was a better man than him, and he would rather die a man in his brother's eyes then anything in his father's eyes.

Both Stan and Ford wiped their respective tears and continued with lighter conversation mainly consisting of Dipper and Mabel and how pleased they were that the children appeared to have their relationship built on such a firm foundation. After a while Stan got a great idea. "Hey sixer, would you be up for a game of golf? It's been so long since we played, and by played I of course mean it's been a long time since I had the pleasure of kicking your butt," Stan said with a light chuckle.

"Ummm dear brother I'm afraid we may have done a pretty poor job of restoring your memory if you can't remember that it was I who was always beating you! Haha remember I have the six finger grip advantage," Ford said proudly wiggling his fingers in Stan's face. Stan got up and fetched their clubs from the closet, "Well what's say we settle this like the amazing men we have established each other to be?" Stan said with a smile. Ford nodded, giving his brother a signature high six as they headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sixteen square!" Ford shouted as he swung his club hitting the white ball as it flew through the air and promptly landed in the tiny hole.

"I don't know why you can't just say four like everyone else," Stan grumbled as he walked beside Ford to the next hole.

"Sixteen square is the same thing as four Stanley, besides I think someone is just a tad grumpy, because I am winning" Ford said walking alongside his brother whistling a jolly tune. Stan gave him a playful punch in the side like when they were kids as they headed to the next hole.

"Well we've still got eight holes to go, so I wouldn't get too comfortable!" Stan said preparing his ball. He focused his club, and after giving his hips a slight wiggle (a tip he had learned from Mabel and her mini-golf skills) he swung the ball straight into the hole.

"Haha! Take that sixer! I do believe that is a hole in one!" Stan said doing a slight victory dance. Stopping when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He put a hand on his sweaty forehead and tried to steady himself, becoming just a tad worried.

"I think that is a healthy case of karma for bragging Stanley," Ford said shaking his head laughing at his brother. Poor Ford had no idea what was truly going on inside his brother's body, if he had known he certainly would have shown more sympathy to Stan's plight. Regardless, Ford continued setting up his ball in blissful ignorance, it took him two shots before the ball went into the hole, giving the brother's a tie as they continued on.

Stan knew that he should stop. He knew that he should just swallow his pride and tell his brother he needed to get home to rest. He wouldn't even have to tell his brother his secret, he could just blame it on the looming rainclouds in the distance. Ford wouldn't have looked down on him. They could have called it even and everything would be fine, but he didn't and it wasn't.

Stan hit the ball and it went flying through the air until it landed with a plump in the lake. "ohhh that's too bad Stanley….but you know the rules you hit it you retrieve it!" Ford called as Stan headed into the lake to search for the tiny, white, ball. After a few moments of searching Stan felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body as he fell into the water with a scream of agony.

"Very amusing Stanley, but I'm afraid that your fake heart attacks won't fool me…." Ford started as he headed towards the lake, but as he caught a look into his brother's deep brown eyes he saw a deep sense of pain, suddenly Ford knew that his brother was not faking anything.

"Stanley!" Ford shouted as he dove into the lake and pulled his brother out and to the safety of dry land, all while Stan panted and gasped for air. Ford remained right by his brother's side holding him tightly in his arms while they waited for help. He did everything he could to keep his brother awake and conscious, constantly urging him to keep his eyes locked on his. Ford constantly talked to him, begging him to think of Dipper and Mabel, and their childhoods on the beach, and happy things.

Stan tried valiantly to do as his brother asked, but in that moment when the whole world was becoming a blur he knew that this was not a dream from which he would wake. The cancer was real and it was going to take his life, of course he hoped and prayed it wouldn't be here and now, He wanted more than anything to be given the chance to have another conversation with his brother, to tell him that he was so sorry, and how very dearly he loved him, and he wanted Ford to promise him he would do everything he could to protect Dipper and Mabel, but as his brother's face became lost in a sea of darkness he was afraid that he would never again get that chance.

The next thing Stan became aware of was a constant (slightly annoying) beep of a heart monitor. As annoying as it was the half conscious Stan Pines knew what it meant, it meant he was still here, he was alive. He wished that he meant that this would all be ok, and that the constant beeping would continue for months and years to come, but he knew that that was asking too much, The next thing he became aware of was the familiar six finger grip of his brother, Stan wanted so badly to be able to talk to Ford, but he was still so weak. He decided that the old heart monitor would keep him going for a few more hours while he rested, but he also knew that when he awoke he and Ford would have a lot to talk about.

A few hours later Stan weakly allowed his eyes to open. He found himself in a generic hospital room "Mabel would have a fit with how drab this place is…." Stan thought quietly to himself allowing the thought to give him a quick chuckle. He looked over to his right side and saw where Ford was half-asleep, but still gripping his hand for dear life. Stan managed to give him a small squeeze, which instantly got him awake at full attention, "Morning sleeping beauty, gosh who died?" Stan said trying to joke, Ford did not find it funny at all,

"Stanley, I just finished talking with the doctor…..Stanley, why didn't you tell me?" Ford said as tears of worry and heartbreak spread over him rapidly. Stan had expected Ford to be a lot angrier than he was, he didn't expect that Ford would be this….sad.

"I didn't want to worry you….I mean there's nothing you can do about it, no matter how big your brain is cancer is still a thing that happens to people every day….I figured it would be easier to just stay strong through it and enjoy the little things you know? Just ignore it….guess it was another one of my bright ideas…." Stan said sadly.

"If only I hadn't zapped you with that memory gun….I knew it was dangerous….I knew it, but I did it anyway!" Ford said as he got up and paced the floor like he generally did when he was nervous and upset.

"Hey sixer, don't go giving yourself too much credit! You didn't do this to me! It is just something that happened! It sucks and it isn't fair! But it was not your fault!" Stan said yelling in a way that he only did to show people how much he cares.

Ford slumped back down on the small hospital chair and put his hands in his face and let out a loud sign, "So….what do we do now?" Ford said wiping a few stray tears and looking at his brother.

Stan laid in bed and thought for a minute, "we are going to convince the people in this hospital to let me go home as soon as possible, they can't do anything here that you and your massive brain can't do at home. Then you are going to help me pack a bag and promise you will take good care of the shack and Soos and Melody for a few days. I am going on a trip to sunny California…by myself," Stan said simply.

Ford thought about protesting, he thought about forcing Stanley to stay right here where he would at least be safe, but if his brother had taught him anything in these past few months it was that he deserved to be fully trusted without any arguments, so Stan simply nodded and gave his brother a high six.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Stan was out of the hospital and on his way to Piedmont California. As he drove and took in the beautiful landscape his mind was racing. He and Ford had made an agreement not to tell the kids. They loved and respected those kids deeply, but they were still too young to fully carry the weight of a terminal illness. Don't get him wrong those kids were wise well beyond their years, but there was nothing that they could do, and they were such go getters that they would use up all of their energy and time worrying about it. It wasn't fair to take the best years of their life from them, he wanted them to be as carefree as humanly possible.

Once Stan crossed into the California boarder he found himself blown away by the beauty of the ocean and the smell of the fresh sea. It was a beautiful place, he regretted not visiting sooner, but with all of the family drama it just never seemed necessary until now. While he drove some ideas had begun forming in his head, with Dipper and Mabel being twins they were probably used to always doing everything together, but on this visit Stan wanted to spend some one on one time with each of them, doing something really special with them both. He wanted the kid's last memories of him to be as happy as possible. He already knew exactly what he would do with Mabel, but he was still not sure what to do with Dipper. He kind of wished Ford was here to give him some pointers, but he knew that he had to face the kids alone.

It was around 3:30 when Stan arrived at the house. He had to admit there was a part of him that was nervous, what if he looked too sick? Or had an attack and scared the kids? Regardless of his fears he took a deep breath and headed into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were in the living room to greet him. He had called ahead of time to make sure it was ok that he stopped by. He had decided to go ahead and tell Mr. and Mrs. Pines of his condition, so that when the time came they could be there to comfort and support the kids. After a few minutes of somewhat awkward small talk. They were still a little upset about all the danger that Stan had put their kids through that summer, but they were almost angrier about Stan sending a pig home with their daughter. They explained that the kids were each still at school working. Mabel had play practice, and Dipper was setting everything into motion for his science fair exhibit later that evening. Stan thanked them and headed for the school, agreeing to meet them at the science fair that night.

As Stan moved through the school, he couldn't help but think back to his old school days. The actual classwork was really hard, but there were good times to be had for sure. Stan wished he could be young again, not just because he was healthy back then, but because there was so much he wanted to do differently. He wanted to work harder, be kinder to others, to dance with Carla again, to be with his brother and mother again. Then again there was no point in wasting his time wishing, he was still here now, and there were two kids who needed his love. He had figured out exactly what to do with Dipper, but before he did he had to stop by the theatre and get a quick peek of Mabel.

Rehearsal was going on in full swing, so Stan just stayed behind the door leading into the theatre. He could not have picked a better time to stop by, Mabel was preforming the final song from the play. Stan had not ever heard Mabel sing with effort before. She sang around the shack practically all summer long (it gave everyone a headache), but here she was completely in the zone. It wasn't Mabel up there it was Eliza singing about how hard she worked to tell Alexander's story, how she raised funds in D.C, and spoke out against slavery. The moment Stan got chills was when her voice became very meek and quiet (the complete opposite of Mabel…so she was quite the actress too) and she sang about the orphanage that she had started in memory of her Alexander. By the end of the song Stan was in tears, even if he didn't live to see opening night of the show, he had seen his beautiful, talented, niece doing something wonderful. She had not only told the story of Alexander…..but also Stan's story. It gave him the greatest gift of all….the gift of inner peace.

Stan quickly snuck away while wiping his tears. He headed to the science lab, and as he snuck behind the door he was relieved to see that Dipper was the last one there, "how's it hanging squirt?" Stan said opening the door.

Dipper nearly had a heart attack, he was so startled, but before long he ran over and tackled Stan in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Grunkle Stan! Is Ford with you?" Dipper asked eagerly looking over Stan's shoulder. Stan half expected that and took it with a grain of salt giving Dipper a playful noogie.

"I'm afraid not sport," Stan said gently. Dipper tried to hide it, but his disappointment obvious, "Oh….I was hoping he could help me figure out this science project…the fair is tonight, and I still have so much to do," Dipper said sadly.

"Well I won't pretend I am as good as Ford at this stuff, but I would like to help if you'll give me the chance," Stan said.

"I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff Grunkle Stan?" Dipper said skeptically.

"I'm not into this stuff…..but I'm into you, and if you love this stuff then I can try to love it too," Stan offered sincerely.

For the next several hours Stan was the best lab assistant Dipper could have. He was attentive and really helped Dipper with everything he needed, never complaining and simply enjoying the time with his nephew. He talked with him, and laughed with him, he took a real delight in the work Dipper had done. Dipper didn't realize how amazing it felt to have his Grunkle there helping him every step of the way.

It felt good for Stan too. He had certainly come a long way from destroying Ford's science project. He did everything he could to make sure Dipper's experiment was a smash. The two had one of the best afternoons either of them could remember, and before long it was show time!

Before the science fair Stan had finally revealed himself to Mabel (and received his second tackle hug of that day), and the two of them spent some quality catch-up time poking fun at all of the other experiments, until finally it was Dipper's turn. At Grunkle Stan's suggestion Dipper had finalized a robot arm that could open pit cola on command (a useful skill for any piece of robotics). To the surprise of no one his experiment was by far the best, and he won the blue ribbon with absolutely no contest.

"Thank you so much Grunkle Stan….I couldn't have done this without you," Dipper said hugging Stan tightly after the show.

"My pleasure, Dipper….Hey I want you to have something….just to show you how much I care," Stan said handing Dipper a box.

Dipper stared at the box suspiciously, Stan had been a great help today, but he was still a prankster, and Dipper had to keep his guard up. To his surprise when he opened the box he found a beautiful and very expensive looking journal, almost exactly like the ones Ford had, "Wow Grunkle Stan….It's awesome! Was this Ford's idea?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, believe it or not this was all my idea, I figured a brain as big as yours should have a place to store all of those big ideas," Stan said giving Dipper a big hug.

"Hey….how come Dipper gets all the attention today? I thought I was your favorite niece?" Mabel said with a pout.

"You're his only niece dumb-dumb!" Dipper said jokingly poking his sister.

Stan let out a laugh, "Don't you worry pumpkin I haven't forgotten about you….I have something special lined up for you tomorrow, oh and Mabel….pack an overnight bag!" Stan said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fanfic friends! This story has ended up being one of my best fleshed out, and one of my favorite stories to write. I am still not quite near done, but I deeply appreciate everyone who has taken the time to comment, follow, and favorite! It really gives me some encouragement when the job seems daunting in light of everything going on! This next chapter is one of my very favorites so far, and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I do writing it! Please don't forget to keep the reviews coming should you feel so inclined, thanks you guys, and enjoy!

That night after the family had returned home from the science fair Mabel went right to packing her bag. All Stan had told her was to pack something pretty to wear, and comfortable walking shoes. As she packed Dipper suddenly entered the bedroom they shared, looking surprisingly upset for someone who had just won a blue ribbon.

"Hey dipping dots, why the long face? Is someone feeling a bit jelly, because Grunkle Stan is just taking me on this adventure?" Mabel said in her usual sing-song voice.

"No it's not that, trust me Stan and I spent plenty of time together today. It was the most fun I have ever had with him, but…..Mabel doesn't it seem a bit odd that Stan would come all the way down here completely out of the blue? I mean it was a really nice surprise, but something seems off…..he's being too nice….I hope nothing is wrong," Dipper said as he paced the floor of their bedroom.

Mabel crossed the room to him and put her hands on his shoulder's "Dipper I swear you think way too hard about everything! Grunkle Stan is just stopping by to spend time with us. Maybe he just missed us as much as we missed him and wanted to spend time with us, is that so cray cray?" Mabel asked giving his shoulder's a playful shake.

Dipper laughed and smiled, "You're right sis, so you excited about Grunkle Stan's surprise? Haha it will be hard for him to top mine, he nearly gave me a heart attack when he showed up!" Dipper said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Yeah, but remember I'm his pumpkin, so I am sure if anyone can top your surprise it's him!" Mabel said crawling into her bed with Waddles and snuggling off to dream on it.

"Rise up pumpkin!" Stan said in an eager whisper a few hours later.

Mabel peaked over at the digital watch on her bedside, "Grunkle Stan….It's 3am…it's too early for surprises," Mabel said rolling over on her side.

Stan wasn't having any of that, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her over his shoulder out of the room, so that they wouldn't wake Dipper. When they left the room Mabel woke up considerably and started giggling at the silliness of it all, and soon Stan was giggling too. It felt good to be reunited with his partner in crime.

They headed out to the car, and as they drove off into the night Mabel began asking question after question about what in the heck was going on. Stan wasn't budging on it though, and just kept shrugging her questions off, but beneath the darkness of the night he had the biggest smile on.

After about an hour of driving they pulled into an airport. "Grunkle Stan are we really going on an airplane? I've never been on a plane before? Thank you so much this is the best surprise ever!" Mabel squealed with delight, and Stan just laughed.

"I'm glad you like it pumpkin, but the plane isn't the surprise, your surprise is for when we get off the plane," Stan said as he took her hand and lead her inside.

Mabel was fascinated by everything on the plane, and while it irritated all of the other passengers Stan was overjoyed to see his niece filled with so much joy and happiness. He liked her just like she was, and if that meant she got to keep her childlike wonder then the other passengers would just have to get over it.

Soon after take-off, however, Mabel finally let her energy run out and she allowed herself to fall asleep on Stan's lap. He cherished being able to hold her close to him, and while she slept he quietly prayed to God above (something he didn't do often before the diagnosis) that he give him more times like this with the kids he loved.

After several hours Mabel slowly woke up, "Well morning sleeping beauty!" Stan said cheerfully. "You've been asleep for a while now, do me a favor and look out your window and tell me what you see" Stan said slyly.

Mabel rubbed her eyes and as she looked out the window what she saw took her breath away, below her lay the stunning New York City skyline. It was something she had always dreamed of, but never imagined she would see, "GRUNKLE STAN NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY!" Mabel screeched so loudly that the whole plane shook, to the deep annoyance of the passengers, but the deep delight of Stan.

"I'm glad you like it pumpkin, but believe it or not this is still not your surprise," Stan said laying back in his seat.

"No way! There can't be more!" Mabel said as her eyes grew about three sizes larger.

"Well there is….but you've gotta do a little work for it," Stan said sneakily.

"I'll do anything! Just name it!" Mabel said eagerly.

"I thought I could make things interesting with a little scavenger hunt….you up for it?" Stan said as the plane screeched to a landing, with literally all of the passengers making a b-line for the exit from the girls constant screaming.

"Bring it on!" Mabel said as she grabbed Stan's hand and rushed them both out of the airport to the busy city streets.

"Ok, here's your first clue….in this place even though there are cops everything is still legal," Stan said crossing his arms thinking it would take Mabel a while to figure out the solution. Mabel thought about it for less than a minute.

"New Jersey! Is it New Jersey, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"Ouch….easy on my home state you little gremlin...but yeah, it's jersey," he said with a laugh.

The two of them got to where the boarder of New Jersey and New York met, and stopped for a corndog on one of the boardwalks. They sat on the edge of the dock while they ate and enjoyed a brief moment of relaxation.

"Did you and your dad and Ford come down here all the time?" Mabel asked with all of her childlike wonder.

Stan gulped down a bite of his corndog and looked at his niece with a mix of sadness and joy, "Well….Ford and I did every now and again….my pops was never one for corndogs…" Stan said allowing his voice to drift a bit. He suddenly felt a tight hug around his waist.

"Well I'm glad to be doing this with you, and I promise we will do this a whole lot the next time I come see you…won't that be fun?" she asked with a voice full of blissful ignorance.

Stan didn't even have the energy to answer her. He took a big breath and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall, "hey I think it's time for a new clue…..In this house you and your sisters grew and played, and it's where you decided to get married one cold winter's day," Stan said playfully.

This one took Mabel a little longer to catch one to….she didn't have any sisters…she laughed at the thought of Dipper being her sister, but then it hit her, "The Schylar Mansion! Because I'm Eliza! The Schylar sister!" Mabel said happily.

The two of them spent some time touring the big, beautiful home. Mabel was gushing the whole time as she saw the bedroom Angelica and Eliza shared, and she even gave Stan an impromptu ballroom dance lesson in the grand hall, "Just imagine Grunkle Stan, this is probably where Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy practiced dancing before heading to the winter's ball," She said as Stan twirled her around in a fancy, sophisticated manner. It made his heart swell to be able to share this moment with her, it was as though he was living it with her. He hoped that she would look back on this for inspiration for opening night, even if he couldn't be with her it would be almost like he was.

"Ok, here's the next clue, even though women were still not allowed to vote, Eliza founded this historic place without even a little gloat," Stan laughed inside knowing that the rhyme was terrible.

It didn't matter to Mabel though, she knew exactly where her Grunkle was talking about. As they stood in front of the orphanage Mabel looked upon it in awe. Stan got worried when he saw tears form in her eyes, "everything alright pumpkin?" he said kneeling beside her.

"It's just….so amazing….all of it is, I can't remember a better way to end the day, I just hope I can do Eliza proud with my performance," Mabel said wiping her tears.

Stan pulled her into a tight hug, "I know you will pumpkin….I just know you will, and I'm so glad you enjoyed your day, but it still isn't over," Stan said gently as he handed her a white envelope. He nodded giving her silent permission to open it, while making sure to cover his ears.

"AHHHHHHHHH! TICKETS! TICKETS TO HAMILTON! FRONT ROW! FRONT ROW!" Mabel screamed loud enough that Stan bet the whole city heard her. She leaped into her Grunkle's arms as he spun her around allowing her to unleash all of her emotions. When she finally calmed down he held out his hand in a very gentleman like way, "Shall we, Mrs. Hamilton?" he said playfully escorting his niece to the theatre.

The play was superb honestly, all of the original cast was still there, and it was at the height of all of the hype and excitement. No one would know until he was gone, but Stan had spent every penny of his life savings to do this for Mabel. The tickets were….not cheap. At first Stan refused, he thought he could just get her a t-shirt. I mean these prices were far higher than anything he had ever paid for, but Stan got more than his money's worth by watching Mabel's reaction to the play. Her eyes never left the stage, and every time Eliza appeared on stage Mabel would give Stan's hand a tight squeeze. It turned out his father was wrong, money wasn't everything, when you die you can't take your money with you, but the look of pure joy on Mabel's face when Lin Manuel winked at her during "A winter's ball" or the tears streaming down her face during "who lives who dies who tells your story" was the greatest fortune Stan could ever imagine.

After the show Mabel stayed glued to her seat long after everyone else had left, as if she wanted to make sure she was living in the moment of the show for as long as possible. Stan was just about to pull her up and physically drag her out of the theatre when suddenly a beautiful woman who played Eliza came out from behind the curtain.

"Grunkle Stan! That's Phillipa Soo! That's Eliza! It's really her!" Mabel said jumping up and down. Stan got up and shook the woman's hand, hoping that Mabel wouldn't get them both a restraining order.

"Those were some mighty fine pipes you had up there ma'am….I'm sorry about my niece….she is a little excitable….She'll be playing your character in a few weeks you know, and well….thank you, for umm being a role model for her,"

The woman smiled a beautiful and sincere smile as she knelt down so she was looking into Mabel's eyes, "I know you will do a wonderful job dear…..here, just a little something for luck, I wore it every day when I was starting out, when you wear it it will feel like the real Eliza is with you," she said taking off her necklace and putting it around Mabel's neck, after which Mabel promptly fainted.

When Mabel came to the first thing she saw was her Grunkle looking down at her while gently holding her, "Grunkle Stan, was it all just a dream?" Mabel said as she felt the cold New York air brush her face.

Stan set her down and revealed that she was still wearing Phillipa's necklace, "You tell me," Stan said with a smirk.

Mabel pulled him into a tight hug, for once in her life she didn't have any words that could express her happiness. Stan returned the hug, and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. As he hugged her in the middle of the busy street he whispered in her ear, "They'll tell the story of tonight,"

"They'll tell the story of tonight," Mabel sang right back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey wonderful fanfiction friends! I'm really sorry I have been MIA these past few days! That last chapter really took a lot out of me! Classes have also started back up, so I am kind of in a tricky spot where I know that I need to give this story the proper closing it deserves (I have a really bad habit of rushing my endings), while also taking into account that I need to finish this story in the near future! It is looking like it will probably take me three more chapters to give the ending I truly want, but I need to go about writing them at my own pace! Anyways here is my next chapter, and just a fair warning it is a pretty sad one (I'm sorry)L I hope you guys enjoy, and remember your follows, favorites, and reviews are what keep me going! Love you guys!

Shortly after Stan had returned from California his health began to take a rapid decline. He was now confined to the living room nearly 24/7. Ford had done everything he could to make Stan as comfortable as possible, setting up the best breathing machines and other health needs that money could buy. He had also gone through the difficult process of explaining things to Soos and Melody. Ford knew that Soos would take it hard, but it broke his heart to see Soos looking so broken. It wasn't fair, just when everyone's lives seemed to finally find joy and happiness the cruelty of reality had to take it away.

Melody really stepped up to the plate to take care of the shack and its patrons, while Ford and Soos spent their days taking care of Stan and keeping him company. Stan also received a large amount of visitors during the day. Lazy Susan would bring by pies from the diner, so that Stan could have something to eat besides Fords "carefully designed nutrition plan". Manly Dan and some of the bikers would stop and play games of poker with Stan, until he grew too tired. Even the Northwest family sent him a lovely care package. In his rare moments alone Stan would count himself very lucky. He wasn't going to die the rich man his father wanted him to be, or the brilliant mind his brother was, but in the faces of all the people who took their time to show they cared Stan knew that he would die with his very own legacy.

One late afternoon after a relatively quiet day Soos decided that today would be the day he had dreamed of for so many years. Today he would officially ask Stan to be his father. Soos understood that Stan was not going to be around much longer, and the lonely young man knew that if he wanted any chance at having a father figure he had to ask now. Sure Stan was not exactly a perfect role model, but Soos was not exactly a perfect person either, but Stan was always something that his real father wasn't, Stan was always there. He wasn't always super encouraging, or supportive, in fact most of the time he was cynical and blunt, but no matter what, through monsters, and triangle demons, trials and mishaps, moments of weakness, moments of strength, and everything in between Stan was always there for Soos, and in the eyes of the handyman that was all he could ever want from a father.

"Hiya Mr. Pines," Soos said as he nervously sat beside Stan's makeshift couch bed.

"Soos how many times do I gotta tell ya, Mr. Pines was my father, to you I'm just Stan," Stan said in his typically gruff, yet welcoming and sincere.

"Actually sir, I was thinking maybe I could start calling you…..dad," Soos blurted out before he had time to chicken out.

Stan didn't know what to say, he certainly wasn't expected that, but as he looked into the eyes of his trusty handyman turned heir he knew that Soos meant exactly what he was saying. His eyes grew soft and gentle, and he gave a tender smile, "Well I figure that would be appropriate Soos….considering I already see you as my son," Stan said as he grabbed Soos's hand.

Soos broke into tears as he engulfed Stan into a tight hug. At first Stan wanted to tell Soos that he was choking him, but what the heck he was dying anyways so instead he just embraced Soos right back.

By the time they had finished hugging they were both in tears, but as they looked at each other through these brand new eyes all the two of them could do was somewhat awkwardly laugh. Stan looked up at Soos "Ya know Soos, I ain't really in the best condition to go outside and play catch with ya, but we could watch the ball game on the tube…if ya know…you wanted to," Stan said in an awkward and fully exposed way.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do with you….pops," Soos said with a smile.

As the final few leaves of the trees clung to the final days of autumn, so did Stan to his life. It became apparent to everyone around Thanksgiving that Stan Pines would not live to see Christmas. The whole town were heartbroken for not only Stan, but for the whole family, especially the two clueless kids in California. Stan and Ford had talked about it, and it was decided that no matter what happened Ford was to go to California to see Mabel in that show, and to bring the kids here for Christmas, just like they had promised.

As Stan got sicker and sicker he knew that at the very least he had to tell the kids he was sick. He just didn't know how on earth to go about it. Late almost every night he must have started writing hundreds of letters to the kids, only to find his words were not good enough, and crumbling the papers on the floor. One night, however, about a week before opening night of Mabel's play Stan could put it off no longer, and dialed the familiar digits on his phone.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Dipper's delightfully silly voice said through the phone.

'Hiya kiddo, how's it hanging?" Stan said mustering all his strength to sound as normal as possible.

"It's going great, just busy! Mabel is in full prep mode for the big show….I mean she has been in full prep mode since she found out she got the part, but now she is boarderline unbearable! She will only answer to Eliza now….haha but it will all be over soon! I'm really excited about coming to spend Christmas in Gravity Falls! I have been preparing for the snow! I've never seen it before you know, so I am making sure I pack all the strongest winter gear….keep me from catching a cold you know, and I have all these great experiment ideas I want to try with Grunkle Ford! How are you by the way? You don't sound quite like your usual self," Dipper said quietly.

Stan took a deep breath, "actually kiddo, I'm feeling a little sick. Nothing for you knuckleheads to worry about, but I'm afraid I can't make it down to see Mabel in her play. Don't you worry Ford will be in the front row and there to take both of you down here for Christmas….could you please tell Mabel?" Stan said trying not to get choked up.

"I think you should tell her yourself….she just came in," Dipper said with a twinge of worry in his voice. "I hope you feel better Grunkle Stan….love you!" Dipper said handing the phone to Mabel before Stan could say he loved Dipper back.

"Hey Grunkle Stan! So I totally have butterflies going crazy all over my tummy! I hope they don't live here all week….we are rehearsing until like 10 at night every night, so Eliza can't be putting up with this!" Mabel said with all of her energy.

"You are going to do just fine pumpkin…..listen sweetie, I ummm I have come down with a bit of the flu, and I….I don't think I can make it to your show…." Stan said trying to maintain his composure.

"but….but you promised Grunkle Stan! You crossed your heart!" Mabel said her voice cracking.

"I said I would try pumpkin and I did but….." Stan started, but Mabel had hung up the phone before he could say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and positive responses to the last chapter. I am hoping to have the final chapter out tomorrow. I am actually really proud of how I think this story is going to turn out. I have worked hard to try to improve, and I think this is the best story I have written. I hope you guys enjoy the second to last chapter, and please keep those reviews coming (they give me life!)

After that last phone call with the twins Stan took another massive decline, and according to the hospice nurse that Ford had brought in Stan had a few days at best. Soos and Ford kept constant vigil together at his bedside, as Melody tried to take care of the shack and also keep up with the constant phone calls and inquiries about Stan's health.

The night before Ford was scheduled to leave for California Stan called him to his bedside, and something about the nature of his voice told Ford that it may very well be the final conversation he would have with his brother, and he was determined to make it count, "Stanley, listen there is something I need to sa-" Ford started before Stan interrupted him.

"This time I get to talk first poindexter….you may have a higher vocabulary than me, but what I got to say is darn important so I need you to listen ok?" Stan demanded, even though he was loaded down with pain meds and was extremely weak he still managed to have that same strong presence he had always had. Ford just nodded as tears came to his eyes.

"I want you to promise me that for however long you get to stay here on earth you will make sure Dipper and Mabel are taken care of. I don't just mean giving them a place to stay during the holidays and making sure they have plenty to eat and don't get themselves killed…..though I hope you do that. I mean you take time to talk with em' make sure you cut the crusts off Dipper's toast like he likes it, and make sure that if Mabel has a nightmare you give her hot coco with whipped cream….it will make her crazy hyper, but it will make her happy. Make sure they reach their full potential in all they do, make sure they remember how much they love each other no matter what fights they may have. Make sure you never let them forget all they did for us, and most importantly how much you and I both love them. Tomorrow at that show I don't want any tears in your eyes unless they are tears of pride….and you better make sure to clap loud enough for the both of us. You've got six fingers on each hand so I'm sure you can cover," Stan said taking a quick break to catch his breath.

Ford let out a small laugh in spite of himself, but he nodded at Stan as tears continued streaming down his face. "Anything else Stanley?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, make sure Soos and Melody and that weird old woman are taken care of. They are all freaks, but they are our freaks understand? Make sure you give them all of your support when Soos and Melody get married…..and when and if they have children….love them, spoil them, and….make sure they know who I am. Make sure this old shack stays in its same rusty, gross, and unsanitary condition for as long as you can. I know it's a hunk of junk but…..it's my legacy you know?" Stan said letting a few tears fall from his face, which Ford quickly reached to wipe.

"Stanley I think you will….." Ford started before the faint sound of singing interrupted him.

"Ummm….I think you dudes need to see this," Soos said peaking from behind the door that lead to the shop.

Ford and Soos gently wheeled Stans' portable bed towards the window. Outside in the newly fallen snow hundreds of candles flickered in the dark night. Nearly every resident of Gravity Falls had gathered in front of the shack to hold vigil. Their voices sang softly, but united they were very powerful as they sang one of Stans favorite Haunkakah songs, "Shalom Aleichem". True they didn't exactly sing it in perfect tune, and their attempts at Hebrew were laughable at best, but for once Stan just didn't care. As he looked through the sea of faces he realized that he was leaving earth with the best kind of legacy. A legacy of love.

As the crowd continued to sing Ford noticed that Stan's eyes had begun to get heavy and droopy. He took his brother's hand in his and leaned down to his ear and whispered "I love you Stanley" tears streaming down his face.

Stan looked up into his brother's eyes and gave his signature playful grin, "Don't be such a wuss sixer," Stan said as he gave his brother's hand a firm grip, and slowly slipped away.

After a few moments Ford looked up from his brother's body and quietly turned off the porch light symbolically alerting the townsfolk to what had happened. With tears in their eyes the people began to leave allowing the family time alone to grieve.

A few hours later when everyone had a chance to kiss Stan's cheek or squeeze his hand, the undertakers took the body away. Melody and Soos sat on the couch in front of the television where Stan had spent so much of his final years, while Ford sat at the coffee table with his hands buried in his face. "I feel like this is all just a bad dream," Ford said with a whisper.

At that moment Soos took a deep breath, and walked over to the table where Ford was sitting, "As Stan Pines son I want you to know that I am going to make sure he gets the send-off he truly deserves, you on the other hand, need to get some sleep. You gotta get on the road pretty early tomorrow to get to California before the curtain opens," Soos said.

Ford didn't know what to say. He admitted he had not gotten to know Soos as well as he would have liked, he was a nice fella, but he always seemed a bit…odd to Ford. Even still it was apparent that Soos was fiercely loyal to his family, and for that he owed Soos the love and respect his brother had for him.

He embraced the young man in a tight hug that lasted for several minutes, and then tried to do as he was told and get some sleep. As he lied down in bed, however, sleep just couldn't come to him. He was trying to play the conversation that he would have to have with the twins in a thousand ways. He knew that there wasn't going to be a "right" way to do this, and for Ford Pines he had always hated when things didn't have a clear answer. He sat up and thought about how growing up he had always been deemed the "smart twin" by people in their community, but that night he felt like he wasn't smart at all. "When it comes to books I know more than just about anyone….but I will never in my life be as wise as my brother was," Ford thought to himself, eventually his mind could not think anymore and he drifted off into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey fanfiction friends! Well this is it, the end of my fanfiction. I really want to make sure that I give this fanfiction the ending it deserves. I have decided to break it up into two parts, so that I can make sure that I do just that. Like I have said before I am really proud of this fanfiction, and most of the time my endings are my weakest point. I took a lot of time to think it over, and I believe I have thought up the best possible ending for you guys. I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will probably be taking a good break to focus on school and everything before I write again, but checking my email to see you guys reviews, favorites, and follows is what keeps me going. Thank you guys for going on this emotional journey with me, now let's end this thing.

All the way to Piedmont Ford just sat in his car staring at the road ahead of him, playing possible conversations in his head. Stanley was so much better at connecting to the kids then he was. True, he and Dipper had established a special bond during their time together towards the end of the summer, but still compared to himself Dipper was a social butterfly. Ford had wanted to keep Dipper locked in a lab for the rest of his life, not exactly ideal socialization, and oh he couldn't even imagine poor Mabel. Stan was her partner in crime, and as much as he adored the girl he really didn't know her well enough to go through something like this with her. A million outcomes kept playing in his head, almost like various equations in his head, only this time it wasn't numbers he was messing with. It was the emotions of two young teens.

Far sooner than he thought he had arrived in front of the school, about thirty minutes before the curtain was set to rise. Ford took a deep breath, he knew good and well that he couldn't tell Mabel right before she went on stage, but he had to tell Dipper. It wasn't fair to him, but Ford hoped that Dipper could give Ford some pointers on how to help Mabel. Ford Pines had the mind of a brilliant scientist, but no one knew that strange, eccentric, girl more than young Dipper. Ford took one last glance at the beautiful night sky before entering the school, "Stanley give me strength," Ford whispered almost like a prayer.

Once Ford entered the school he found himself lost in a sea of young people. He wandered around awkwardly searching the crowd for the short boy who never removed the tan "fargo" hat as Ford often described it. Before long he found Mr. and Mrs. Pines at the concessions stand chatting with another couple. They gave him a small, sad, smile as he approached them. He had called and told them ahead of time, and as not fond as they were of some of Stan's antics (namely the pig honestly) they knew how much their children adored him. When Ford asked about Dipper's whereabouts they informed him that Dipper was already sitting in the front row saving their seats.

When Ford entered the theatre he found that Dipper was the first and only person there. Sitting proudly in the middle of the front row in his finest suit. Ford could see on Dipper's face that Dipper was just beaming with pride for his sister, it honestly made Ford really wish that he had been that supportive of Stanley when they were growing up. Looking back now it was almost funny to think about, but despite asking Dipper to be his apprentice, it appeared more clearly every day that he should have really been Dipper's apprentice on being a good brother.

Dipper heard the familiar footsteps as Ford made his way down toward him. "GRUNKLE FORD!" Dipper exclaimed tackling his great uncle in a tight hug. "It is so amazing to see you again! Did Grunkle Stan tell you about how I won the science fair? I can't wait to show you my project when we get back to Gravity Falls! How is Grunkle Stan feeling? I know Mabel felt really bad about yelling at him….she was just hurt, but wait until he sees the get well soon sweater she made him…Grunkle Ford, why are you crying?" Dipper asked after he finished rambling. He had noticed that his Grunkle's eyes had become red and puffy as he reached a hand to wipe the tear.

Ford took a deep breath, "Dipper…..I am so proud of the man you are becoming and…..and Stanley would be proud too," he said getting choked up in the process.

Dipper got a look of worry in his eyes, "Grunkle Ford…..what do you mean _would_ be proud? It….it's just the flu, he just has the flu," Dipper said beginning to put two and two together, but not wanting to believe it.

"Dipper….my boy….it was more than the flu, he didn't want to worry you and Mabel….Dipper he's gone," Ford said breaking down as he pulled the boy into an embrace.

Dipper felt a piece of his heart permanently shatter at that moment, but just like he always did his mind immediately turned to his sister, "how are we going to tell Mabel?" Dipper asked as tears streamed his eyes.

Ford pulled him close, "let's cross that bridge together when we must ok Dipper?" Ford said offering Dipper his hand to help both of them to their seats as they tried desperately to wipe their tears before the curtain went up on the show.

The first act of the play went out without any issue. Mabel was absolutely gleaming on that stage, and she was without a doubt the shining star of the production. She brought her natural Mabel charm to the role, while also giving her character the respect she deserved. Ford let out his first honest laugh of the night during "helpless" when Mabel grabbed the boy who was playing Alexander Hamilton like a trophy at their pretend wedding. It was almost like it was the spirit of Stanley himself inside that little goofball of a girl. As Ford watched on he hoped that as tragic as losing his brother was that through the tragedy he could get closer to Mabel as a way to always remember his brother.

From up on stage even though Mabel was having the time of her life (the first act of the play was just as happy and fun as her) she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It really started as she sang "that would be enough", which was her most emotional song of the first act. As she glanced into the audience and caught Dipper's eye she suddenly felt a deep sting. Something was wrong and as soon as intermission started she intended to find out.

Sure enough at the moment the lights in the theatre went up Ford and Dipper were bombarded by the little girl in the fancy dress. "What the hay hay bro bro? Why do you two mopey dopeys look so sad….you aren't supposed to be sad until the second act!" Mabel demanded as she tapped her foot in a manner that told both Ford and Dipper that she wouldn't let this go.

Ford took a deep breath and then suddenly gathered Mabel into his arms causing her to giggle a bit, but the look on Ford's face told her this wasn't a joke. He carried her to a private place backstage, and sat her on his lap. Then he did something Mabel never dreamed he would do and began to sing to the tune of "dear Theodosia"

 _My dear little Mabel how to say to you_

 _Sometime last night_

 _Your Grunkle breathed your name_

 _And like a flame that flickers out….he died….he's gone_

Ford was full on sobbing at this point, while all poor Mabel could do was sit with her mouth a gasp.

 _He dedicated every day to you_

 _He saved my life, he made my life worthwhile_

 _And when you smile…._

 _I know a part of him lives on_

 _I know we can go on-_

Before Ford could finish, however, Mabel was leaping off his lap running as quickly away from him as her legs could carry her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I am really sorry I have kept you all waiting for a few days. My grandfather actually died suddenly and so I have been dealing with that. Just a fair warning the ending to this fanfiction is going to seem abrupt and bittersweet (not really the type of plot that can have a super happy ending you know?), but I have had it planned out for a while and honestly don't know a better way to end it. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always be sure to like, favorite, and review!

"Mabel! Come back!" Ford and Dipper called after her as she blindly ran past her drama teacher and the other students. She didn't know where she was going or what she would do when she got there, she just wanted to run forever.

She eventually got outside of the school and into the cool night air. It may be sunny California, but nights around this time of year were still brutally cold. She got to an old tree stump by the duck pond outside the school and began to wail into the night. Trying to out scream the howling wind, hoping somewhere, wherever her Grunkle might be that he could hear her pleas of remorse.

"It's….it's all my fault….I killed him! I….I made him cross his heart….and….and hope to die! And he did! He must hate me forever!" she cried out, her shoulders shaking wildly, until she felt a familiar six finger hand.

"Mabel, dear he was sick for months….he didn't want to worry you or your brother. He died knowing that you both loved him very dearly, just like he loved both of you dearly. There was nothing any of us could have done, however there are things that we can do now. You can take a few deep breaths and go back out there and shine like the star he knew that you were. You and Dipper can continue to live your lives fully. He and I both see so much promise for both of you, and in continuing to live your lives it will be like Stanley isn't gone, because you can tell his story." Ford said rubbing Mabel's back as he talked.

Mabel took a big deep breath, gave her surviving Grunkle a tight hug, and without any emotion entered back into the school. She knew exactly what she had to do.

As she entered Dipper and her drama teacher rushed over to make sure she was alright, but Mabel walked right past them. She was a girl on a mission, and it was almost Eliza's next cue.

Her first song in the second act was one of the hardest to get through, because of its upbeat nature, but Mabel went out there and acted like a pro. Getting a huge laugh out of the audience as she attempted to beatbox during young Phillip Hamilton's poem. Ford and Dipper watched from the wings of the theatre, amazed and so proud of her poise.

After that song Mabel got a long break, while on stage Alexander was cheating on her and insuring that he would "never be president now". During this time Dipper and Ford tried talking to her, but she just had this blank stare on her face. When she entered to sing the song "burn" in which she discovers Alexanders affair she started the song with this very controlled voice, but as the song wore on she brought her own pain and heartbreak center stage, as she practically melted before the audiences eyes. Of course the audience simply thought that the young girl was a wonderful actress, and when the song finished she was able to quickly wipe her very real tears and continue the show with this grace that awed Ford and Dipper. She kept that graceful posture during the song "blow us all away" in which the boy playing Alexander explained to Phillip that his mother "couldn't take another heartbreak". In the next song, however Phillip did indeed break his mother's heart as he struggles and succumbed to gunshot wounds he obtained during a violent duel. Right before the lights went down Mabel let out this painful wail that while part of the play was coming from a very real place.

There were points that Dipper and Ford didn't think Mabel would be able to make it until the end of the play, but before either of them knew it the final song was upon them. Alexander Hamilton had died, and George Washington was singing to him about legacy (Ford was impressed with the historical accuracy….but it certainly isn't conventional). They sang about when we die our story is left in the hands of those who knew and loved us. Ford and Dipper truly felt the full weight of that message, and they already had tears in their eyes before the light shown on a beautiful, radiant, Mabel.

As she stepped towards center stage she felt as though her beloved Grunkle was taking each step with her. She sang about how she was given the beautiful gift of time, and how she stopped wasting time on tears, and spent every minute of that time furthering the legacy of Alexander Hamilton. Mabel sang the words just as they had been practice, but in her mind she was not singing about Alexander. She was singing about a man who may have drawn his face on a few pretend dollar bills, but had no monuments, or statues, or renown, but who deserved all of those things and so much more. Right then and there on that stage Mabel vowed that she would tell his story. She and Dipper both would, people may think they are crazy, or making it all up, but they would devote their lives to proving how true it was. They would make sure that everyone they came across would know of that gruff, funny smelling, lovable old man who only wanted to be remembered. As the final notes were sung and Eliza reunites with Alexander once again, Mabel knew that one day just like in the play she would hold her Grunkle's hand again. Alexander then lead Eliza down to the very front of the stage, and as she looked out in the audience and saw Ford and Dipper looking on with so much pride she let out a gasp and fell on her knees in tears. The lights went down, and the audience went wild.


End file.
